narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Question of Loyalty
My goal Akiko was sitting in a tree, looking at the early morning sky. She felt better than she had earlier. but she still felt so weak. She shook her head. That was the wrong move. The shaking messed up her balance and she fell and hit the ground. "Aw damn!" She groaned, getting up. "So much for my perfect morning." And it was indeed quite a perfect morning. The sun's bright outline could barely be seen coming over the horizon, soon to reveal itself in its true glory. What partial light that came to the sky gave it a regular blue appearance, still influenced by the darkness of the evacuating night. Nature calls acted as a soft alarm for many who were still asleep, readying them for a new day. Of course, for Akiko... She sat up, just in time to see a young-red haired boy, Gohan, walking up to the house. "Hey..wait a minute.." Akiko mumbled. "Aren't you that Spetsnaz kid, Gohan or something." "Yeah." Gohan replied, looking down in surprise. "I'm here to talk to Michiyo. Is she awake?" "I'm not sure." Akiko replied, looking back up at the sky. "Go check. But I don't think she's too happy with your group right now." Gohan sighed. "Understandable." He thought. He walked up to the door and knocked. It was such a coincidence that the woman that probably hated his guts right now had opened the door to reveal both of their faces to each other. She held a rather serene expression, her mouth put in a neutral frown. But, an expert mind could see conflict in those seemingly apathetic eyes, ones having been changed by a treasure lost. "Oh..." Her voice seemed rather formal towards the Spetsnaz member. "It's you." Gohan smiled. "G'morning. Mind if I come in?" "No." She stepped aside, allowing for him to pass through. "You're free to come in. But you'd better not stay too long... Tou-san might not be as forgiving as I am." She reminded, a bit of concern in her voice. "Don't worry." Gohan said. "I just came in case you needed some peace of mind." He said, balancing a coin on his finger. "You're worried about your younger sister I assume?" Michiyo took a seat in one of the solo chairs, closing her eyes and sighing. "How could you tell?" She attempted to bring back a bit of joking sarcasm in her voice, but the dullness of her tone kept it from retaining its humor. Gohan chuckled. "You just seem the type." He sighed. "Well, something that'll make you happy is that the girl is alive. I don't believe Tenko has any immediate plans to kill her. He himself has stated that she is merely back-up in case his plan doesn't go right. If his plan succeeds, he may very well let her go. Though, seeing as it's Tenko that doesn't seem likely." Although this registered as even more of a heart-breaker, Michiyo chose to say nothing, retaining her composure and dignity. She felt the urge to tear up once more, but her pride refused to. Even if the boy in front of her shared a close relationship with her, he was also an enemy, and her stubbornness refused to show weakness to such a person. "Due to my connection with you," He continued as if he had not stopped speaking. "I do intend to keep your sister as safe as is possible with Tenko cutting my head off." Her eyes widened, the serenity gone and replaced by a genuine look of surprise. "...really?" She asked, unable to keep the incredulous tone from her words. "You can do that?" "Tenko keeps her under Fuyuko's watch." Gohan explained. "She and I get on okay, so she won't be too averse to listening to anything I have to say or allowing me to watch the girl from time to time. And Tenko listen (most of the time) to Fuyuko, so I think I can pull this off." "All right..." Michiyo turned her head to the side a bit, though still looking at him from the corner of her slightly lightened eyes. "I can trust you. But I'm holding you to your word. If anything happens to her..." "If anything happens to her, I will take full responsibility." Gohan said seriously. "I'll give her as much protection as I can give. Don't forget we're dealing with demons here. And on that note, the Nine-Tails that resided in your aunt. He's joined us as well." "....I expected that..." Michiyo muttered grimly. "He's too much a malevolent being to be on our side, after all." Gohan sighed. "I should go before they notice my unauthorized absence." "I agree." Gohan walked towards the door. "Let's hope the girl makes it out of this alive." He said as he left. The moment he left Akiko entered. "So what did he want?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "....nothing important." Michiyo lied. "Alright." Akiko yawned as she took a seat next to her niece. "Do you intend to go back to sleep?" "Yeah..." Michiyo nodded slightly. "I don't want to let this worry me to death, even if it is my sister." "Alright." Akiko said. "I'm going for a walk. I still don't feel too good. Tell Onii-san I went out." "Yeah..." Michiyo muttered, a rather silently desolate look on her face. "I'll be sure to do that." "Thanks." Akiko said smiling. "And don't worry. With Onii-san around, everything'll work out fine." She said, walking out of the building. As she finally walked out of the room, Michiyo tilted her head back and closed her eyes once more. "I hope so, oba..." She muttered. "I really hope so..." Irritating Encounter Akiko walked out into the cool morning air. She felt so empty without the Kyuubi in her gut. It was strange though, that she'd miss a demon. She started to walk until she hit the village center. It was still quite early, so it was difficult to find anyone who was awake. She looked around and saw only one building open. The bar where she had first met Yumi and Okita. She wished Yumi would have taken her up on her offer during they're last encounter. "...you sure you want to do this...kind of a rise move, don't you think?" "Trust me on this!" Two familiar voices sounded from in the alleyway that separated the bar from the next building. The first one was male, young, and had a rather gentle tone to it. However, the second was feminine - voices that she had recognized from her past. But it wasn't family. Akiko smiled. About time she heard sometime to brighten the morning. She walked around the bar and stood near the entrance of the alley. She yawned loudly. "What about the Tenno?" "I really doubt they're seeing us as mortal enemies right now. I'm sure Tenno-sama will be a bit lenient if he finds us here..." Footsteps sounded from the alleyway, getting louder as the two figures stepped closer and closer out. Akiko sighed. She would wait for the people to exit the alleyway. Maybe she'd mug them. They stepped out. It was the two figures she had met right from the bar, the first Spetsnaz she had ever encountered. Okita and Yumi. Akiko's head titled. "What are you two doin' here?" She asked. They both turned their heads towards them, eyes widening at the sight of the familiar enemy. Despite her words to her teammate, Yumi's smile she was giving off was nothing short of hesitant. They hadn't left exactly on good terms, at least in her own opinion. "A...akiko... so nice to see you..." "Wish you meant that." Akiko replied, slightly sourly. "So why ARE you to here?" She turned to Okita. "She drinks this early in the morning?" "Actually, we--" Okita began to say, before his teammate abruptly cut her off. "Nothing, Akiko. We were just visiting here for a minute or so before we head off to Kirigakure to visit a friend of mine." It was a half-lie; they were going to Kirigakure, but for an entirely different reason. "Mind if I tag along?" She asked. "I have nothing to do and a trip would do me some good. I don't feel too good." "I'm sorry, but you can't." "I'll probably follow you anyway." Akiko replied. "Everyone is asleep. I have nothing to do, and you two wander in and just happen to be heading on a trip. I figure I'll follow you." Now getting slightly annoyed, Yumi lowered her head and shook it in refusal. "No, Akiko, you can't follow us!" She insisted, folding her arms across her chest. "The only way I won't tag along is if it's a matter of life and death." Akiko replied stubbornly. "...it is a matter of life and death." Yumi snapped, unable to restrain herself any longer. Akiko sighed. "Finally when I thought I'd found something to do.." She muttered. She turned and shuffled off, heading into the open bar. Yumi frowned, grabbing a surprised Okita's hand. "C'mon, Okita. Let's get out of here before we get hassled again." She insisted, not waiting for an answer as they ran in the direction of the exit. "I still intend to make her mine.." Akiko thought as she sat at the bar. "Barkeep whaddya got for me?" "A boilermaker." The man replied. "Shot of whiskey. Beer back." "Two boilermaker's please." She said. The place was fairly quiet. Only about 8 people in here, three of which seemed to be Shinobi. Akiko sighed. Guess she could try and drown her misery. A New Menace "So, what exactly did we get called for?" "It's something that's been terrorizing Kiragakure, a possible target for another seal." The two partners were walking side-by-side on the dirt path, straight on their way to the village. It was the time of the early night, where the crickets were starting to chirp, and the sky was re-gaining its dark blue color. It was a perfect time to scout out and investigate. It was exactly what the two intended to do. Yumi was explaining. "If any of the seals fail, we need at least one backup place in order to initiate the jutsu properly." She said. "Otherwise, the entire thing will fail, and we'll have to start all over again." Okita frowned in disdain. "Wouldn't want that, indeed!" He said, passing her a glance as he walked. "What's the target?" Following at an even pace behind them was Akiko. She wasn't one to be brushed of easily and she had decided to follow them after drinking. She still had a few fox-like qualities from her time as a Jinchuriki, so she was following after Yumi's scent. "The target is supposed to be a boy, a former prisoner of the deceased Snake Sannin." The girl explained, motioning towards the approaching village. "He's causing trouble by killing many of the people there, which mostly consist of shinobi. There's not going to be enough blood if it keeps up.... at least, if it's actually true." Okita's eyes widened, himself obviously interested. "Ah. So we're supposed to find this boy, right?" "Mhm." Akiko's ears twitched. This sounded like just the outing she needed. "Remember... we don't engage... we just--" Immediately, Yumi stopped in her tracks, her calm look changing by the narrowing of her eyes. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Stop, Okita." She said immediately, causing her partner to stop walking as well and look at her. "What is it?" "We're not alone anymore..." Akiko's eyes widened. "Oh shit! They know I'm here!" She started looking around for someplace to hide, but found none. "...somehow I knew you'd follow us..." Yumi said solemnly, folding her arms into her sleeves. "And I figured you heard us, too." "Only thing I heard was something about bloodshed and a boy." Akiko replied, scowling. "Besides, I can do what I want, stalking you included." If Gohan were there, he would have found that amusing. This time, Yumi decided to ignore it. "I'll give you one more chance to back off, pretend you never heard a thing. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to use lethal force." She threatened. Akiko laughed. "You think you can beat me? Not a chance. Even without Kyuubi, I can still fight you. Kendo over there might have a chance of beating me." "Don't underestimate me." Yumi warned. "Hakushoku-san learned that personally. Now that you don't have the Kyuubi anymore, I can fight you freely." "Hakusho-Haku who?" "An Uchiha that had supposedly defeated your brother in combat." "Eh, nice to know." Akiko replied, brushing this comment off. Akiko got into a stance. "Wait...WHY am I fighting you over the right to do as I please? Hey Kendo boy, can you make some sense out of this situation!" "....my name's Okita." The swordsman grumbled in disapproval, as Yumi settled into her own fighting stance. "Well nice to know that." Akiko scowled. "Kendo over there is no help. Guess I gotta fight her then." "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Yumi expelled the barrage of fireballs from her mouth as her starting attack. Akiko fought back the urge to laugh as she blocked the fireballs with small fireballs of her own. "The Tenno are flame masters!" Akiko replied, boasting almost. "There are few flames we cannot repel!" A cold hand rested itself upon her shoulder, gripping tightly. "I don't care." Yumi replied, voice low. "Flame master or not, you still have an opponent to worry about." Her other blade having a kunai knife, she thrust it and closed the inch-way gap between it and flesh. SQUELCH! The knife had pierced the flesh and Akiko's back and dug in deep, sending pain waves through her body and blood spurting out. She managed to blindly push off Yumi however and jumped back to get her distance. "Well..here's me looking stupid." She chuckled and gripped a kunai from her pouch. She threw it at Yumi. Before it even hit it started to make a sizzling sound. It was an explosive. Horror gripping her nerves, she leaped! BOOM! The explosion's smoke consumed her in its hungry mouth and enveloping her from view. Without even waiting, Akiko started weaving seals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" She expelled a huge flame from her mouth in the direction of the smokescreen It barely missed, and Yumi was forced to leap out of the smoke and back into the plain view of her enemy. Akiko sighed. She started weaving seals again. She was grinning. They were in teh perfect setting, near Kirigakure. And there was a lake only a few feet away. She formed a massive "snake" of water that she willed to charge at Yumi. "I'm the only known Tenko capable of Water Release Ninjutsu!" She said grinning. "Most of us feel too uncomfortable with it." Only sparing a glance at the massive dragon, Yumi threw herself at Akiko once more, running from the dragon at the same time. Akiko moved her hands and the water spiral moved with it, like a puppet. It was similar to the Hokage's jutsu, only not as graceful. When Yumi was close enough, she vanished, and the water snake plunged towards its path straight towards it's owner. Akiko crossed both her arms and, as if cut, the water spiral shattered completely. Akiko growled. "Why are you so anxious to keep me away from Kirigakure?" "It's none of your business!" Yumi shot back, re-appearing a few ways off behind her. "If you don't want me to know, then how would you expect me to keep out?" Akiko replied. "I can hardly believe you're worried about my safety, so I can only assume you and Kendo over there are doing something you shouldn't be!" "..." That brought Yumi into silence, and her eyes lowered to the ground for a moment. She was getting closer and closer to finding out the truth, something that could be very consequential - and she didn't wish to anger her leader. She would rather burn in Hades than suffer his wrath. Akiko annoyed. If she'd the access to the Kyuubi Chakra, she'd have finished her by now. "...why are you going to such great lengths to know? I told you, it doesn't concern you, Akiko..." "I figure if you're going there it must be interesting." Akiko said, smiling for a moment. "...well, too bad. You're not going to find out, and I sure as hell will not tell you." Yumi said in blatant refusal, though her voice was still a bit sullen. "Please... just... go home." Akiko's movement faltered. Yumi seemed to be acting odd. But she was adamant. "What will happen if I don't?" "...I'll have to keep fighting you." A slightly saddened glint appeared in Yumi's eyes, and she looked down at the ground. "And I don't want that. Please don't make me resolve to killing you..." Akiko's eyes widened. She actually didn't want to kill her? She was getting confused. She was torn between leaving and continuing the fight. Something about this place was calling her. By this time, Yumi had raised her head up once more to wait for Akiko's answer. Akiko sighed. "Alright. I won't follow you guys into Kirigakure." She said finally. All hostility was gone, replaced by nothing but relief. "Thank you, Akiko..." She said gratefully, bowing in order to emphasize. Akiko smiled. "But I have a request." She said. "I'd like to continue our battle." "....you're sure?" The trench-coated girl asked, a solemn expression coming to her face once more. "I won't follow you, I'll keep good on that." Akiko said. "I can't ignore a plea from you. But there is something here that is calling me. It's telling me to continue to fight. And after this, I have a request that I hope you'll agree too." "....I accept." With those words, Yumi settled back into her stance, eyes narrowed once again at her opponent. Her body had resumed its tense state, ready and reflexive against any attack. "Just so you know, I have my loyalty to Tenko-sama to consider, so don't try and use that request to break it." She warned firmly. "Of course." Akiko said sweetly. She braced herself. Then she shuddered and an image of a ghostly figure with glowing bright eyes came to her mind. Yumi's hands flew into another set of hand seals, once again stopping at the Tiger sign - a Fire Technique. She didn't even bother to shout out its name, for that would've been pointless. Taking in the deep breath needed, she expelled the massive fireball straight from her lips. It left a burning ditch in its wake as it skidded across the ground towards Akiko. "[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Encampment_Wall Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" Akiko thought and a wall of water arose, stopping the ball of flame in it's tracks. Once the flame completely left her lips and was decimated at the hands of the water barricade, Yumi immediately broke into a run forward for the mesh of dying flames and evaporating water. She held her breath, building up the energy needed for the next set of attacks she was about to unleash. She would need all of it if she even wanted to see a chance of defeating Akiko. She burst through the barricade, launching a low kick towards Akiko's left leg. Akiko just moved away in time, but the blow grazed her leg and to her surprise it drew slight blood. She jumped back, heading towards the water. "Me.." She heard the voice in her head. "...mon...me..." Her training kicked in. With an outstretched arm, she latched onto Akiko's arm just before she could pass by her. One of her legs stretched to place itself behind Akiko's before pulling back, tripping her. With the limb still gripped, Yumi took her opponent to the ground, throwing her on her back with a skill she hadn't displayed before. She followed up by throwing a punch towards her grounded opponent's stomach. The fist collided with her gut and caused her to spit out a small amount of blood and saliva. A blow that had stunned her opponent. Yumi took herself to the ground, allowing a landing straddle of Akiko's waist. With a hand that gripped the shirt collar, and a clenched fist, she raised her naturally born weapon and swung down. The blow collided with Akiko's jaw, bouncing her head off of the hard ground. The Spetsnaz soldier calmly got up, slowly stepping back from the girl and raising into a stance once more. Akiko didn't move for a moment. The voice was playing in her head, clearer this time. "Summon me.." It was barely more than a whisper until it became a full-throated shout. "SUMMON ME!" She got shakily to her feet and began to form the signs for Summoning. She placed her hand to the ground and Ninutsu smoke enveloped her. There was a musical cry and when the smoke cleared, she was riding atop a majestic creature, one that did not resemble a phoenix in appearance but it still seemed to be a bird. "What...what did I do?" She thought, unable to speak because of the collision with her jaw. "What....is that...?" Whatever confident mood Yumi had before had now vanished, replaced only by astonishment as she backed away from the summoned beast slowly, as if not to anger it. A bead of sweat dripped down her face as she felt the shadow loom over her with a practically dangerous intention. The beast opened it's mouth and when it did, it spoke, similar to Manda but with a musical note. "You summoned me." It said, quietly, though everyone could hear. "It would appear you are not entirely worthless after all." "Gee, thanks." Akiko thought. sarcastically. If the beast could hear he thoughts he ignored them. "I am Katori." The bird explained. "A Water Phoenix and among the strongest of out kind." Akiko's eyes lightened up. "Can you hear me?" "Yes." "Can you help me fight?"' "If that is what you wish." The tables had turned against Yumi. She could feel apprehension crawling into her once again, her nerves stinging with the fear of disadvantage. Unconsciously, she took a few more steps back, trying in vain to remove the looming shadow over her. But, even as she moved out of the shadow itself, another one was always going to be there, looming over her with the simple fact that faced her down like a gun. She was not going to win. "Hold on tight.." The bird said as Akiko fixed her jaw and it took off with the speed of a jet high into the air. It halted, too high to reach, but just low enough to be visible. It opened it's mouth, letting out it's musical cry. It seemed to be gathering chakra. Akiko's eyes widened as she felt the magnitude of it. It was going to rip her apart. Okita looked on, silent and thoughtful, as he saw her partner's face start to sweat. Though her fists were clenched, her legs were trembling, ready to jump off and away at any minute. When he looked up at the bird, he could only wonder how powerful the blast truly was, and if he too would be consumed. Sure, the chances could've been slim to none... But battle was unpredictable. His final duel with Ahatake had told him such. "STOP!" Akiko ordered it and the ball faded. "What is it?" The bird asked, almost impatiently. "I'm not here to kill her!" Akiko said angrily. "If you're gonna attack her, tone it down a bit." The bird opened it's mouth again and charged a smaller ball, thought still considerably powerful, did not make Akiko shudder. "FIRE!" She cried and it shot the beam out at Yumi. Yumi left her footmarks in the ground as she threw herself back, eyes illuminated with the color of the beam that she assumed to be a chakra bolt directed her way. However, her eyes followed the beam all the way down, down, down... ...until it finally hit the spot where she had once been. The blast collided with the ground, and blasted forward. Akiko was wide-eyed at the result. The ground had been burned charcoal black, as a straight, jagged fissure was the end result of the beams path. "If I had placed more power it could have been stronger." The bird said, sounding disgruntled at having to hold back. "That's holding back?" Akiko questioned. "That's holding back?!" Yumi was thankful she wasn't an opponent to kill. On that moment, the flash of surrendering immediately came into mind. This was no battle in which the opponent strived to kill the other; their words had been enough to show that. Could she simply raise her hand and forfeit the fight in order to conserve energy for her true mission? To fulfill the order given to her by Tenno-sama? Or could she continue to attack, despite her position? Loyalty... or honor? Akiko sighed. If she kept fighting, this beast would kill her Yumi. The weird calling was over, so she hadn't a reason to keep fighting. She sighed. She'd rather keep Yumi in one piece. "Descend." She said and the bird did as asked. She jumped off. "I think I'm done." She said. "...you think?" "Yeah." Akiko replied. "If I keep fighting with this beast, my Yumi might end of damaged goods." She put a great deal of emphasis on the "my". A scowl contorted Yumi's face, along with an offended glare. "I am not your Yumi." She said defiantly and coldly. "I don't belong to anyone but myself, thank you very much." Akiko walked closer to her as her summoning dispersed. "Which brings us to my request." She said sweetly. Fearing that she might come too face-to-face if she didn't act, Yumi reached out and prpessed a hand to Akiko's shirt collar, glare not wavering. "Well?" She demanded, almost tempted to raise her voice and let her emotions get the better of her. "Out with it!" Akiko smiled. "If Onii-san and co., that included me, kill Tenko, will you go out with me?" She asked her eyes agleam. "...you silly old woman." Yumi chuckled bitterly, stepping away from Akiko and folding her arms across her chest. "That will never happen. Tenko-sama will never allow himself to be slain at the hands of the likes of the Tenno." "Still if it happens?" Akiko couldn't keep the hopefulness out of her voice, completely ignoring the old woman comment. "Forget it. I'm younger than you, and I'm a girl. I don't feel that way towards you." Akiko sighed. "I will be persistent you know." She said, her tone slightly sharp. "I have nothing to do at home, and Onii-san and my niece both find me annoying. So persuading you is something I can devote my life to. At least until I reach 40." "Fine, then!!" Yumi snapped. "Plenty of times for me to enjoy spitting in your face!" She turned briskly away, walking past a surprised Okita as he looked on after her. "C'mon, Okita!" Akiko ran after her. "You do know I'm willing to beg right?" She asked, a slight helplessness in her tone now, completely different from a second ago. "You do it and I'll kick your face in! Now go home!!!" Akiko sighed. She walked in the other direction. "So that's how it's gonna be?" She thought to herself. "Don't worry, Yumi. I'mma getcha!" She grinned. Heated Target "You all right, Yumi-san?" "Of course not! I'm flustered like hell! I can't ''believe that woman would devote her life to stalking me!!! This is total bull--" "Language..." She let out a frustrated groan, putting her face in her hands even as she reached through the gates of Kirigakure, where thankfully, the streets were mostly abandoned. The village was covered with mist as they entered and there was a small shadow standing there. A person. The mist made it hard to make out exactly who the person was, but it did not move. But they knew - for it had the presence of the Kitsune all around them. Making it a bit more of an effort to use his speaking voice, Okita raised his hands to his mouth and called out, loud enough to get the figure's attention, but gentle enough not to stir up a ruckus. "Fuyuko!" The mist cleared just enough for the entity to be visible and it was indeed Fuyuko. She looked at them. "You're late." She said disapprovingly. "Were you held up?" Yumi winced under the tone, but it didn't hide the disdain on her face that appeared once the question hit her. "I had to get rid of a little stalker." She said in the manner of a half-truth. "But, sorry for the lateness." "No harm done, it seems." Fuyuko replied, but it was unknown if she was referring to the mission or to Yumi and Okita. "Tenko would not have been pleased if you failed to even make it here." They slightly winced once more, but said nothing this time. Fuyuko waved her hand the mist cleared. "Alright, Tenko sent me here to help, though I assured that you two would not need it." She said, smiling for a moment at a private joke. "We have new information on the boy you're after but not much." "And...?" Yumi pressed in anticipation, folding her arms across her chest with a hint of impatience. "He seems to be taking refuge in an old abandoned residence near the west edge of the village." Fuyuko replied, annoyed with the girls impatience. "It's unknown why, considering his strength. Maybe he just prefers solitude." "Is there anyone that lives with him?" Okita questioned. "Not that we know of." Fuyuko replied. Okita sighed, skidding a hand through the edges of his hair. "How disappointing." He muttered. "Is that all you came for, Fuyuko-san?" "No." She replied. "I'm your...baby-sitter of sorts." She said. "Tenko want as much information gathered as possible and he figures sending me here to this village with you will help get it done." That made the Soujirou chuckle. "Hasn't he trust in us?" He asked, in mock hurt. "I'm quite insulted..." This caused Yumi to roll her eyes discreetly, but her gaze was still upon Fuyuko. "So, lead us there, Fuyuko-san." She requested. "As you know where exactly it is, it seems..." Fuyuko nodded and beckoned them to follow her. As they did the mist went with them and the sign of where they were standing was revealed. It read なると大橋 (English: '' The Great Naruto Bridge''). They entered the village slowly. Fuyuko did not seem to be rushing. Yumi had to smile a little. "Wouldn't Tenko-sama be a little impatient if we took too much of our time?" She queried, raising an eyebrow. "You've taken so much time, a leisurely walk through here can hardly be worse." She reminded. "Besides, I merely said he wanted the job done, I never said he wanted it done fast." "Oh..." "Besides, I know how you hate violence." She said. "Rushing through this village would arouse suspicion and you don't want to have to kill people right now do you?" Yumi's gaze tilted to the ground at that moment. "No..." She muttered, knowing the woman was right. "So then we shall proceed as we are." Fuyuko replied, chuckling at the young girls expression. "Besides, these people are already wary of me." "Yes, ma'am..." Fuyuko turned her attention back to the road and for the first time in awhile, cut off the eternal cold surrounding her. "Soon we will reach the water. We will cross it to reach the boy's place of residence." She said quietly. In front of them, Yumi and Okita could see the mist as getting a bit denser than normal, signaling the distance closing between them and the lake. Okita squinted his eyes in order to keep them on Fuyuko's figure. They kept walking for another few minutes until they reached a vast body of dark water. "Here it is." She said. "Be careful not to fall in. You'll freeze to death in minutes." She placed one foot on the water and slowly but gracefully began to walk across it. "Uh..." That's where Okita stopped, eyes looking the water nervously. Upon stepping on the water herself, Yumi turned and looked over at him quizically. "What is it?" She asked, a bit tersely. "You see somethi--" "I... can't walk on the water like you can..." Fuyuko almost looked angry. How could this boy have not learned the most basic of shinobi abilities. "You...can't...walk on water?" She asked, her voice strained. "No. Most of my abilities come from my swordsmanship expertise only. My apologies, Fuyuko-san." Fuyuko - as gracefully as before - walked back over to Okita and picked him up by his collar. "You are immensely lucky that I am stronger than the average human." She growled. "If your speed were not necessary I would leave you here." "Hehe..." Okita laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head even as the hand restrained him near the throat. "Once again, my apologies." Fuyuko did not reply, but merely crossed the water with Yumi at her heels. Okita hung on for dear life, seeing his feet were sinking nearer to the surface. Yumi couldn't help but glance over in sympathy. As they reached dry land, Fuyuko flung Okita from her and kept walking. "We're nearly there." THUD. The poor swordsman fell on his back, wincing at the sharp pain that shot through his back upon impact. But, being a disciplined soldier, he was taught to deal with such blows, and shrugged himself up to his feet. Yumi frowned disapproval, sparing a glare to Fuyuko's back. "Don't you think you could be a little bit more gentle with your companions?" She asked, voice even. "We do not need dead weight." She replied, her voice as cold as the water behind them. "He was lucky I carried him across the water." A bit of indignance flared within Yumi immediately. Clenching her fists, she was about to fire back a retort, and she would've succeeded, too - had it not been for the hand that gently placed itself on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm fine." Okita re-assured her, giving her a smile as he walked past her to follow Fuyuko. "We got across, right?" His smile couldn't help but bring the girl to smile as well, as she followed them both. "Yeah..." As they kept walking, Fuyuko thrust out an arm to stop them. A good ways in front of her was a small wood cabin. It was old, and tilting. It seemed like one good wind would make it collapse. "We're here." Okita whistled, bringing himself to stand beside the older woman and fold his arms across his chest. "The keeper must've worked hard to keep this place standing." "Unless I am wrong he should be in there." "Oh?" The Soujirou teased. "Have our senses been dulled, Fukuyo-sa--" A sudden spike of energy cut him off, and his eyes widened in shock. The sudden wave was filled with an uncontrollable and insecure feeling of sickness and rage, giving him the illusion of his nerves being overwhelmed by the sensation. Although its killing intent was not directed, it still managed to send a chill down both Yumi and Okita's spines, almost as if it was ready to bring its vengeance down upon all three of them for stepping near the house. It was true - the demon indeed rested here. Yet, despite the sinister aura, there was also a normal and less harsher chakra level that joined the darkness, a jade light in the darkness of the home. Unlike its indirect brother, it seemed to be focused on the inner of the house, fluctuating with the dark chakra that collided with it. Fuyuko did not seem as fazed by the wave. Perhaps it was that she herself was a demon, or because she spent as much time as she could with Tenko. The reasons were unknown but she did not shudder as her companions. She merely glared, disgusted, at the building. "So... how're we gonna do this?" Yumi asked hopefully, clapping her palms together. Fuyuko sighed. "I am not sure." She said. "I was merely sent as a guide and as aide if this gets ugly. Tenko wants information gathered. Exactly how we will do that I do not know.." "I might have an idea..." Walking, Okita neared the house and motioned behind him in order to get their attention. "We can go to where the chakra signals are the strongest and find a way to listen in to see how the target's doing." He explained. "This house isn't exactly chakra-proof, right?" "I don't think it's anything proof." Fuyuko replied, looking at the very fragile-looking building. "Well, you see my point, don't you?" "I do." She replied. "But let's use you as the Guinea Pig." She waved towards the house. "I am feeling something...strange from in there. Like heat. And considering I am an ice demon, I figured I shouldn't go too near it." "....not all heat comes from fire alone." Yumi muttered in disdain. "Sure you're just not afraid of getting killed?" "I am being cautious." Fuyuko replied, her tone ice. "It good very well not be from flames, but I'd rather not take chances." "I didn't know someone of your great power had to be cautious." Yumi taunted, stepping away from her and nodding Okita ahead. "Go on, Okita. Lead the way." Okita quickly nodded, before he disappeared out of sight first. Yumi followed shortly afterwards. Fuyuko shook her head. "Foolish children." She growled under her breath as she followed. The Discovery It wasn't long before they reached their designated spot. Feeling that it was his duty to the action since it was his own idea, Okita gently pressed himself to the wall, eyes listening in. Yumi was immediate to follow suit, eyes narrowing as she attempted to listen through the wall. "I hear voices..." She muttered, prompting Okita to give an affirming nod. "Two of 'em... one's a male... one's a female." Fuyuko dept a fair distance from the door, not speaking. She was right about the heat. It wasn't fierce but it seemed to be getting to her. "...exerted yourself again. Why do you keep--" "They were...trying to kill us, sis...what was I supposed to do...?" The male's voice was rather weakened, while the female's was rather strong. But her voice held concern for what could've been a possible demon that she was near. But, he had addressed her as "sis"... Yumi's eyes widened slightly. "Sister?" "Now that is a amusing piece of information." Fuyuko murmured. "We thought he flew solo." "As long as you stay here, you know I can't afford to leave. You've seen what those nin can do to even the most innocent civilian. I know you're doing it to keep look over our mom and dad, and I don't think you'll leave them to the gravediggers so soon..." "Okita!" Yumi whispered, motioning over to the swordsman. "Gimme a lift!" When he cocked an eyebrow out of confusion, she pointed towards the window over her head, just out of her reach. Understanding immediately, he walked over and kneeled, allowing the girl to stand on his shoulders. With a grunt, he acted as a balance to allow Yumi to look discreetly through the window. "Damn..." She cursed. "It's dark... I can barely see anything..." Fuyuko sighed. The easiest way for a Shinobi to gather information was with a Shadow Clone, but in this case that wouldn't exactly help. What to do? "Peek a little harder..." She did so. "Wait... there's a candle-light... I can make out their details now..." She said, a bit of triumphant glory in her voice as she smiled a bit. She used the dim light to study the matter carefully. It was reminiscent of a room in a dojo. The walls were partially cracked and darkened, but still had a rather nice and homely feel to it. There was, surprisingly, a bed against the left wall, the one where Yumi could look at freely. On the bed was a long-haired boy, bare-chested and only in shorts. Kneeling over him was a brown-haired girl, who was wearing a rather shinobi-like attire on her. She had her hands pressed on her chest, medical chakra flowing from them as she focused on healing the boy. "What do you see?" Fuyuko asked. "The target being healed by a medic-nin, I believe." Yumi explained. "They're unaware of us, thank god...." She added. "I see." Fuyuko replied. This was progressing too slow. Exactly how Tenko expected them to gather information on this boy was beyond her. At the disdain on Fuyuko's face, Yumi scowled. "Hey, unless you have a better idea, don't look at us like that!" She said indignantly. "Besides, we have a little information to work on. He said before about the ninja... I think he means to protect that girl...so that would possibly mean..." "I'm not sure." Fuyuko replied slowly. She started to think over the orders that Tenko had given her. He wanted her to gather information on Kie with Koita and Yumi, to make sure he wasn't a threat to his plans. Aside from the ominous aura exuding from that building, he did not seem like much. If only they could prove it. "That would mean he would be killing at least the ninja in the village!!!" Yumi exclaimed, stepping down from Okita and allowing him to stand straight. "He's lessening the number of sacrifices needed for the jutsu." "True." Fuyuko mulled over her orders and what she felt like doing. "We could kill him." She murmured as if to herself. "But would Tenko want that?" "...I don't want to fight this guy..." Yumi said reluctantly, shaking her head. "That aura of his is gonna unnerve me the whole time. I hope Tenko didn't want that..." "He didn't order it." Fuyuko replied. "Maybe we can convince him to move to a new village, if you are so averse to fighting him." "Are you crazy?! That's the worst idea I've ever heard you say!" "Then don't whine about fighting." Fuyuko replied simply. "I'm not whi--" Unfortunately, the conversation had finally caused some unwanted attention. BOOM! Before any of them could do anything, the wall beside them exploded, allowing a fireball to escape from its depths. Along with the new ditch that was created now, smoke clouded vision for a moment. Then, a harsh voice rang out, one of the male. "Who's there, daring to trespass on our soil?!" Fuyuko chuckled. That line reminded her vaguely of something. She released her cold aura again, to counteract the heat. It made her comfortable, but she did not answer the question. "Answer me, damn you!! You more Kiri-nin come back?!" His figure burst out from the smoke, followed closely by the one of her sister. There was a sword in his hand, gripped tightly and refusing to be released. As Yumi and Okita got up, they could see the infuriated eyes of the attacker as he glared at them. Fuyuko smiled. "I am an ex-Kiri-nin, if you must know." She replied coolly. "What do you want?" The man hissed, switching to a two-hand grip on his sword. "I don't take eavesdropping kindly!" "We have business here." Fuyuko replied simply. "Well, fuck off, then." After the initial anger faded, the man narrowed his eyes and leveled his blade at the Kitsune. "Kiri-nin or ex-Kiri-nin, I don't want to see your face here ever again! Back off, or I'll kill you right here and now!" The woman behind him remained silent the whole time as her brother threatened and snapped at the intruders. However, she had herself readied as well, prepared to attack the three of them if necessarry... or if her brother took it upon himself. "You aren't welcome here..." She spoke evenly, in agreement. "We won't hesitate to use force." Fuyuko laughed, a light bell tone laugh. "We needn't leave just yet. We haven't completed our business." "What in the hell's your business?" The man demanded. "To put it simply...you." All anger immediately faded upon that statement. Both siblings' eyes widened, and the brother almost dropped his sword. "...what about me?" He asked hesitantly. Fuyuko thought for a moment. She was itching for a fight, but the aura of heat was still radiating off this young man. "It's your..killing spree I guess you could say." "What of it?" "You're proving to be a bit of a thorn in our side." Fuyuko replied, titling her head. Despite the heat radiating in his own chest, the brother allowed a smirk to cross his face. "Heh, am I?" He said tauntingly. "Yes you are." Fuyuko said. "Now, I have a request and.." She threw a pebble at Yumi. "..I'd much prefer if you'd agree to it." "Huh--" Yumi was forced to dodge it, sending a glare back towards Fuyuko. But she said nothing, folding her arms across her chest and quickly directing her attention back into the two in front of her. "To avoid needless battle," She laughed as if she thought battle was a very tempting course of action. "We request that you move to a different village." "....and I'' request again that you ''fuck off." The brother said bluntly, turning his head for a moment to spit at the ground. "This is our home, and I won't have shit-eating Kiri-ninja like you kick me out of it!" "I'm not a Kiri-ninja." She said. "Now be a good boy and listen to me." "Don't talk to me like you're my mother, you bitch!" The brother said angrily. "I'm free to stay as I please!" His grip on the blade was reinforced, malevolence once again swimming up to the surface. "Either you leave us be, or I'll kill you here. I'm fine, either way!" Fuyuko sighed. Seemed the kid can't listen to reason. "What do you have against moving to a different village, child?" She asked, her tone slightly irritated. This was why she never had kids. "Stop avoiding my questions! Are you going to leave or not?!" "No." She replied. He was gone. His figure was now behind her, blade raised high to the heavens. His eyes gleamed with excitement and fury, seeing nothing but a bloodied corpse about to happen. "Then no more words!" He snarled, swinging downward to land the killing blow. The blade cut her clean in half, a loud, uncomfortable squelching noise being heard. But Fuyuko collapsed into water and reformed. "That wasn't nice you know." As soon as her arm reformed, a blade tip was pointed towards the forehead, a gun barrel towards the bulls-eye. "Are you deaf?! I said no more words!" He repeated, thrusting the sword at the head. Fuyuko placed her hand on the blade gently and it froze through completely. "Tch..." Kie took it in with a rather contemplating persona, even as he pulled his frozen blade back to his chest, staring at Fuyuko with disdain. A high degree of ice manipulation had just been shown; without the need of hand seals, Fuyuko had used an ice technique and froze his weapon. A smirk came across his face. "Perfect." His hand glowed red, and the ice started to melt from the blade at a quick rate. The droplets constantly hit the ground, staining his feet as he approached Fuyuko once more. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said smiling. "Not unless you want to lose that blade. I froze it completely, even the inside of it." "You underestimate my abilities, Ice Queen." The boy gloated. "My manipulation of an element can be just as good as yours." Pieces of the ice began to shatter and fall off of the blade, revealing more and more of the cutting edge. "Kihaku shall not shatter so easily!" Upon those words, he pulled the blade back as well as one foot in a rough motion before thrusting. A lance of fire seemed to rip from it, annihilating the ice completely and sending a lance of fire towards the Kitsune. Fuyuko dodged gracefully, and scowled. "How cute. You named your toy." After the flame retracted, the boy thrust herself at her once again, raising his sword above his head once more. The blade pulsed once before shifting into a more thicker version of its self, similar to that of a broadsword. The new double-edged cutting edge was glowing red hot, while its inner parts were a charred black. He swung down once more. "Someone explain why I'm fighting him again." Fuyuko said as she floated up into the air, hail beginning to fall. With a meaty crack! and a sharp sizzling sound, Kie's blade cut through her shoulder as they descended into opposite directions. "Are you stupid?! It's because you refuse to leave me be!" He reminded her harshly. "If you don't want to fight me, you bitch, then step back from this fight!!" She sighed as her arm reformed from water. "I'm just trying to give you another option." She said, looking down on him. "Killing the humans here is inconvenience us." "I don't want your option!" The man snapped, his aggravation of her demands showing even more. "This is my home, in case you haven't figured it out! My sister and I were born and raised here! Our parents are lying in rest, threatened by the theives that dare cross us! To hear you speak of leaving this place so easily makes me SICK!!" At that moment, the sister, who had been watching silently, allowed her own eyes to soften. "Kie..." She thought, having been touched by the speech that her brother had gave to the Kitsune. Fuyuko sighed as she descended. "You really love this village that much?" Kie scoffed, pointing her sword at her once more. "Sure." He mocked sarcastically. "Why not? Let's go with that." "Then how about I change the terms of my...demands?" "Whatever it takes to get you fuckers out of my hair." Fuyuko smiled for a moment. Such a child. "Can you stop killing the Shinobi here? At least for a predetermined period of time?" "Oh, sure. I'll just tell the sadistic bastards not to attack us anymore." Once again, sarcasm was heavy and evident in his voice. "Yeah, that'll work out real fine! Tell me, do you have any other bright questions you want to share?" "They attacked you first you say?" Fuyuko asked. "Any particular reason why?" "And you're supposed to be an ex-Kiri-nin..." Kie said, pointing a finger at her. "You're a bad liar if you don't know of their nature. They were nothing but torturers of the citizens here, killing, raping, and stealing from them all. Hell, one of 'em even had the fury the balls to kill several of their ANBU before he ran from here." Fuyuko grinned and her fangs showed for a moment. "I forgot what this crappy village was like. 300 years will do that to you." He was almost tempted to ask. Then he remembered the Akatsuki incident his parents had spoken to him about. Its members had its own forms of immortality that they reached. It should've been no surprise that the woman in front of him lived as long as 300 years. The existence of prolonging a life to extensive years was something that wasn't an impossibility anymore. So, he scowled and lowered his sword, staring at Fuyuko intensely. "I'm almost tempted to help you boy." She said quietly, again as if she was talking to herself. "It's seems the villagers have forgotten who I am after they were sure I was gone." "Good thing it's just almost." Kie sneered. "I didn't need your help, you old hag!" Fuyuko brushed that off and turned to the girl. "Is your brother always this rude?" She asked. The girl brought herself to look up at Fuyuko with rather unrevealing eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "You're one to call someone rude..." She pointed out. "When you walk to us and demand my brother's eviction!" "It's necessary." Fuyuko replied. "He's becoming an inconvenience to us and if he stays here and continues his "slaughter"." Before the girl could bring herself to speak again, Kie cut her off with his own harsh words. "I do not give a shit whether I'm being an inconvenient to you! If it's so much of a problem, why don't you do something about it?!" "Kie--" The sister immediately started to protest, but Kie raised a hand to silence her. "I'm not going to let these fuckers step on me like those Oto-nin did to me and our parents! Or have you forgotten that?!" "...."